Secret deep within (the resturant) chapter 1
by olivia.meredith.79
Summary: This is just chapter one of a book I'm in the process of finishing up soon. (Basically this chapter talks about meredith and sierra meeting each other for the first and how that goes) leave comments and thoughts about the chapter. Thank you.


Hey you guys im quite new to this so please just bare with me. My story may consist of some grammar issues and spelling errors.

I don't know how to start this but here I go my name is Meredith and I'm a bisexual woman from what I know I love my boyfriend but sometimes I can have spurs of the moments with women. My boyfriend Eric and I have been together for two years. After we made it official after my first year of college I knew I would be with him for the rest of my life. There wasn't another man not even a woman that turned me on as much as him well I thought there wasn't until earlier this morning. This woman had and unspeakable voice the ok way her lips moved when she spoke to me alone turned me on. I was admired by her outfit her nice curvy waistline fitted by Hollister jeans also complimented by a nice orange and brown plaid shirt partially covered by a black north face. as my eyes road her body hitting every speed bump (every angle) of her body her lip looking so soft and as red and bright as a fire truck , her neck was long and strong her tan was brown it kind of made her look like a sexy white giraffe. Moving my eyes slowly down I skipped her shoulders my mind was trapped into making my eyes stare at her breast so tiny no more than a b cup when she finally told me that'll be it. When she handed me her bank card I basically melted I day dreamed of her brown dangling hair gripped in between my fingers. "Your total is $35.50 "I gave you my bank card already "you're so right I tried laughing it off looking in my hand where I read Sierra on her green United bank card after I slide her card while putting her order in when I handed her back her card it was like she felt the connection she walked south of me near the door and sat at a table that faced me as if she wanted me to see who was joining her for lunch. I walked to the back of the restaurant to grab more receipt paper when I walked back up to my desk I seen this sexy lightly tanned white man wearing a black under Armor muscle shirt with khaki cargo shorts I could only see from knees up but from what I saw he was gorgeous. He sat at the same table across from Sierra as I prayed for that to just be her brother or someone they leaned in for an intimate kiss. Forty minutes later she walks back up to grab her and her lover's food "so how long have you worked her she asked?" "Well maybe since I was in diapers" " oh so you been working here a while is the food good?" "No" no! "Yeah no the food isn't good it's excellent I owe this restaurant it's been a dream of mine since I was running around acting like fat Albert. "Wow that's amazing ,you must love it here "" yeah whenever I'm not here I'm on my roof top relaxing with a boyfriend or a girlfriend " so you're gay ?" no I'm bisexual it's when you have an attraction to both the opposite and same sex but I'm in a relationship with a guy. "laughing she said thanks for telling me what it mean but I already knew that " I thought for a second please say you were or give me a sign that you had some type of attraction to either black people or gay women "the order of chicken Alfredo is done" another cook called out from the back as I grab the plate and carried to the table instead of making Sierra carry both hot plates she say as I places the place across from one another "oh thank you" left her boyfriend's mouth "you're welcome enjoy" I said looking at his green and hazel mixed eyes "hey Dylan this is Meredith she's the owner of this place "as she read my name my name off of my name tag "wow you own this place I have been coming her since James was the owner yeah James is my father he passed it on to me before he passed away oh I'm so sorry to hear that.' It's fine, that's life right? I asked in a hypothetical tone well I don't really have a lot of time to stop in everyday I'm an busy man but I'm pretty sure my girlfriend will he said smiling at Sierra with the thoughts going through my head about this astonish woman my favorite button he just pushed "well that'll be nice it's nothing like a little company " "hey Meredith you have a phone call on line one I think it's Eric " well you guys enjoy your lunch I'll see you around. I head behind the counter to get to Eric's call the last thing I wanted was for my boyfriend to be mad at me. "hey baby I'm kind of running late to work I just wanted to place and order "" alright what is it "I'd like a side of your juicy breast with the entree of your wet pussy topped off with my penis buried so deep inside of you " as I sat on the phone giggling with my entire restaurant looking at me "bay when do you want your order to be ready for you?" "Hmm how about now?" " I can't I'm working "" bay just have Dana take over for an hour or so our anniversary's in a couple of days take this risk with me " " alright you're right I had nothing to do here anyways " " good I'll be there in three "we hung up the phone called Dana over and asked her to cover for me without any questions she agreed. my boyfriend was pulling up outside I seen the horse symbol sitting on top of the car before he could put his Hand on the steering wheel I ran out to the passenger side he let me in and welcomed me with a long passionate kiss sort of like the one Sierra revived from Dylan. So how was work anything interesting happen I wasn't about to tell my boyfriend that a woman walked into my job today and my vagina poured out a waterfall of liquid. "Work was good but slow ""that's good to hear" "well baby let's go make this very great dish you place an order for ". I winked my eyes as he hit the gas and pulled out of the parking lot our house was only two blocks away but Eric was too lazy to walk to my job he'll just waist gas and drive there . In buttoning my seat belt we sat in front of the house making out first my tongue in his mouth then his tongue in mine with these tight wet kisses he kept giving me is how I know the sex we were about to have was going to make me forget about Sierra and everyone else in the world. We barely got into the house and Eric have already had me out of my white and black uniform shirt he closed the door behind him throwing me up against the wall making me wetter then I already was I kissed his neck while letting out a little groan he starred at me and apologized for leaving the night of our anniversary night I forgive you it's okay. Softly unbuckling my bra he kissed my perky nipples making them hard as chocolate Hershey candies I don't want came over me but unbuckling his pants I dropped to my knees and shoved his penis into my mouth doing nothing except fucking my throat I spit on his penis rub my hands in a up and down motion making him harder than a rock he pushed me up lifting me up kissing on my waistline taking my panties off with his teeth feeling the moisture of his mouth circle around my clit made me so weekly my legs in his hands shaking and trebling I let out a deep moan he knew an orgasm was building up moving his tongue rapidly across my lips to my g spot onto my other lip I came with no hesitation. He put my down taking off his shirt he lead up to the couch I sat on his lap face to face he slide the head in first then the whole body his penis hitting my stomach he went so fast I came more than five times I sat there flabbergasted and sore not knowing what to do next as I started gently riding him my phone starting going off hey Eric I have to get that please bay come on I'm about to come babe baby look it can be the restaurant I climbed off his penis with my pussy flooding my thighs shaking more than ever I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out my HTC phone hello I answered hey Meredith it's Dana I had a young couple leave out of her but the woman left a paper for you she said her names Sierra I just wanted to leave it in the cashier but I wanted you to know where I was leaving it just in case someone threw it out alright thanks you you're welcome see you when you get back alright we hung up the phone with a smile from ear to ear I walked back over to Eric and asked his was he okay yeah do you have to go or no? "No I'm home with you for another thirty minutes damn it's been an hour already I said climbing onto his penis still hard I didn't expect baby get on top of me I whispered in his ear he climbed on top of me giving it to me missionary style baby go slow and deep he agreed going nice and slow I he tucked his head into my neck giving me soft kisses when I closed my eyes I seen her Sierra her body naked laying on top of me telling me to moan I love you so loud while pushing her in me harder and harder I started mhm baby go harder make me cum uhh I fucking love you Eric started going wild himself his penis got harder so I knew he was about to explode he started biting my neck as it turned me on I started screaming harder the harder he pounded me the harder he bit me he eventually he pulled out and ran to the bathroom releasing himself into the toilet . I got off the couch my first instinct was go into the bathroom and look in to the mirror so I did there was this humongous red and purple hickey sitting on my neck making it look like a vampire had me for dessert "why would you do this to me leave that there bay you never had a problem before when I've done it what's wrong forgetting that I had to act normal even with my attracting towards Sierra nothing baby I had a meeting tomorrow do you think it's that noticeable no he said turning the shower on I walked out of the bathroom hoping she wouldn't notice it. Eric in the shower I kissed him letting him know I was leaving the house walking, reporting back to work I realized that I had nothing to worry about her and her boyfriend are busy there not going to have the time to stop in everyday so by the next time I seen her It'll be gone. I got back to work we were closing soon so it was kind of dead hey Meredith the paper should be on the shelf near the register. I opened the letter after finding it tucked between the calculator and the cup of pens. "I'd like to stop in sometime this week and finish up our conversation maybe sometime were both free well I left my number on the bottom of the paper just so we can keep in contact sincerely Sierra .P.S (715-467-4537) . I stood there appalled trying to realize what just happened.


End file.
